Roleplays/Cato
Cato & Jackie Cato: ''He flies over to Jackie and wraps his arms around her waist "Ello love." '''Jackie: 'She smiles, ''"Hey British Cutie." '''Cato: '"How are you?" Jackie: '"I'm super happy now you're here..." ''She snuggles into him '''Cato: ''He smiles and kisses her forehead'' Jackie: '"I'm hungry, wanna go get something?" '''Cato: '"Sure, should we fly there?" '''Jackie: ''She giggles, "But you'd get tired!" '''Cato: '"It isn't that far away, plus it will get us there faster then walking." Jackie: ''She pokes him, "But you'll still get tired." '''Cato: '"Fine, should we just go by foot?" Jackie: '''"B-But...But...." '''Cato: ''He smiles and pulls her close wrapping his arms around her, they then fly all the way to le resturant of fancyness'' Jackie: ''She snuggles into him, "Well that was funn." '''Cato: 'He breathes heavily ''"Yeah, should we go get something to eat now." '''Jackie: 'She sticks out her tongue at him, ''"Noo. We just came here to stand in the line." '''Cato:' he smirks ''"I can think of something to pass the time." '''Jackie: '"What? Doing clapping games in the line?" Cato: '"Nope, something a bit more... active." ''He wraps his arms around her waist 'Jackie: '"Hmmm. Dancing?" 'Cato: '"Just follow me." He leads her inside the resturant into le washroom x3 (So sexy to have sex in le washroom, all the auromas) 'Jackie: '"Why am I in the boys toilets?" '''Cato: ''He smirks "Remember in England, when we almost had sex, but agreed to only do it when we were both ready? Well I am." ''He walks into one of the stalls ''"Come if you want." '''Jackie: 'She blinks a few times, ''"You're literally asking to have sex with me, after like a week?" '''Cato: '"I'm 19, obviously I am going to ask at random times." Jackie: '"And I'm 17. I can barely drive." '''Cato: '"I can, and believe, your not missing much. So do you want to do it, yes, or no?" '''Jackie: ''She blushes, "I-I don't know..." '''Cato: 'He steps out of the stall ''"If you don't want to it's okay, I just kinda thought it would be better then standing in a line waiting to get into the resturant." '''Jackie: 'She blushes again, ''"I...uhm...er..." '''Cato: 'he looks in the mirror and fixes his hat which somehow got all wonky ''"Okay let's go back I guess." '''Jackie: 'She sighs and drags him into the stall Cato: ''he smiles "Are you sure you want to do this?" ''he unzips his leather-ish jacket and throws it on the floor Jackie: ''She blushes, "I-I'm sure..." '''Cato: 'He smiles and takes off his clothes so he stands there nude o.o '' '''Jackie: 'She kinda smirks, ''"Wow you're quick." '''Cato: '"And your slow." he smiles cutely and leans against the stall Jackie: '"So you're gonna lean there...naked?" '''Cato: '"Well only until your undressed." 'Jackie: '"Only if you tell me that you have a condom." 'Cato: '"Well I wasn't planning on having sex, would you like me to go get one from someone?" 'Jackie: '"That'd be kinda awkward." 'Cato: '"Exactly, so unless you want me to go to a store and buy them, I say it doesn't really matter." 'Jackie: '"Okay.." '''TIME SKIP. YES I WENT THERE XP Cato: ''he is putting his clothes back on because chu now, they are in a public washroom xP'' Jackie: ''She's already dressed'' LE TIME SKIP TO WHEN SHE FINDS OUT SHE IS PREGGERS!!!!!!!!!!!! XP Cato: ''he is sitting on the porch of the Aeolus' Cabin, playing some sort of game with cards, alone e.e'' Jackie: ''She walks past, like clutching her stomach'' Cato: ''he sees her and runs over "Hey Jackie, um, what's wrong?" '''Jackie: 'She smiles brightly, ''"Oh...erm...nothing!" '''Cato: '"Come on Jackie tell me." Jackie: '"What if I don't want to?" '''Cato: '"Does it involve me?" '''Jackie: ''She looks down, and nods, "Yeah...yeah it does..." '''Cato: '"Then please tell me!" Jackie: ''She looks down before blurting, "I'm p-pregnant." ''She then le runs off to the Persephone Cabin Cato: ''He runs after he and grabs her wrist xP "A-Are you sure?" '''Jackie: 'She nods, slightly crying, ''"For like, three months now (IMAGINE)." '''Cato: '"Why didn't you tell me?" he hugs her tightly Jackie: '"A-And one more thing..." '''Cato: '"What?" 'Jackie: '"I-Its...i-its.." She like cries, snuggling into Cato loads '''Cato: ''He hugs Jackie tighter "Please tell me Jackie." '''Jackie: 'She shakes her head, ''"Its d-d..." '''Cato: '"A-Are you trying to say, it d-died?" he feels like his heart is in his throat and tears begin to form in his eyes Jackie: ''She doesn't say anything, and just snuggles into Cato more'' Cato: '"I-I'm so sorry." ''He hugs her tightly putting his head on her shoulder 'Jackie: '"A-And s-soon I like, have to go and get it removed." 'Cato: '"I-I'm sorry Jackie." 'Jackie: '"W-What for?" 'Cato: '"I-It's my fault you got pregnant." he like fall/sits on the ground '''Jackie: ''She breathes in, ''"Its fine. Really."